


Missing a piece of you

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Jon see's Robb at the red wedding but Robb doesn't see Jon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing a piece of you

**Author's Note:**

> im going off the tv show i had yet to read the books, i knew what was happening in the episode though, i really wanted Jon to see Bran/Rickon with Jojen.  
> Jon can also change his appearance.  
> Enjoy :)

Someone's POV.

I was on my way to the castle, I couldn't let Robb see me he wouldn't let me leave, I slowly approached the bridge i changed my face along with my whole body shape I kept my eyes the same, green he would surely noticed them.  
I walked along the bridge keeping my head down.  
"Enter." a deep voice said.  
I bowed my head at him.  
"Let go of me." She said.  
The man pushed her along.  
"We have to get here on time, you know I could have married one of his daughters." He said.  
She turned her head, it landing on me.  
"You there!" she shouted, "Do you think me beautiful?"  
"My Lady I... forgive me but you arent what I look for in a partner shall we say?" i said, She looked puzzled at me.  
"Leave the man alone!" another women chimed in.  
"Apologies." a man said, it sounded like Robb.  
I turned my head.  
It was Robb!  
"My king." I said.  
He bowed to me and he looked at my eyes.  
Where are you from?" he asked.  
"Beyond the sea." I told him, "If you ever see your sister tell her she lost something."  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"Something belongs to her, has now gone." i said.  
He looked at me.  
"She's in.." he started to say.  
I stook my head at him.  
"Your little sisters free." I said, "Why dont you go and find your brother my lord?"  
"Rickon and Bran are gone." he said, "and Jon" he said scoffing.  
"What of him?" I asked, "I think he's closer than you know."  
"Aye i think your right." he said

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos


End file.
